


Worry

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha!Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, General au, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega!Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Some self-indulgent omegaverse. Rhys is hiding out from Jack because he doesn't know how to tell him he's pregnant LOLOLOne of my older works from a tumblr sentence prompt meme request:“for how long? how long were you bottling this up?“





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Rhys and Jack are equally dramatic like goddamn they're so perfect for each other AHAHA XD

There was banging on his apartment door as Rhys sat in his room. He ignored it, hoping it was something which _could_ be ignored. But it got louder and angry, muffled shouting coming through and reaching him where he sat on his bed.

The omega knew Jack wouldn’t take being ignored well. Not that he meant to ignore him exactly, but he’d gotten too agitated to answer the alpha’s calls and messages for the last day. Usually Jack was too busy to notice if Rhys got back to him or not. But this time it seemed like the lack of response definitely had not gone unnoticed. 

Rhys was sitting nervous as he heard the man break the front door down, inwardly wondering why the hell he couldn’t have just hacked the code for it instead. Classic alpha, all brawn and no forethought.

“ _Rhys_?!”

The younger man hunkered down in his blankets, the angry, wild tone causing fear to creep up on him. There were pillows and blankets over him, a poor shield to be sure, but he wasn’t going to move from the spot. He heard his alpha growl again and then the door to his room opened.

Jack was standing in the doorway with gun drawn, a wary look of anticipation on his face.

Rhys was peeking out at him from the fortress of bedding, eyes wide at the alpha. Jack’s nostrils were flaring as he looked at the omega a bit dumbly before his eyes swept the room, then once again landed on the omega. The older man released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding as he holstered his weapon.

“Fuck, I thought you’d been kidnapped or something,” he said with a sigh of relief as he looked at the younger man where he was crouched low on the bed. Jack’s relief turned to anger. “Why the fuck have you been avoiding my calls and not answering my–” he paused, sniffing the air and looking momentarily confused. 

Rhys made a noise of disconcert and burrowed into his pile of bedding, hiding himself completely from the alpha. He could hear the older man’s approach, and shut his eyes tight as he bit his lips. He knew he shouldn’t have ignored the powerful CEO. He should have acknowledged the messages and calls and voicemails. But he couldn’t. And now here he was trapped and he still didn’t know how to deal with the man.

Jack’s weight descended on the bed, and Rhys could feel the pressure of a hand on his back through all the blankets. He shuddered with fear for the unknown.

“Baby… Sweetie….” Jack began to slowly dig through the pile, peeling back layers to get to the omega. Rhys whimpered as he finally freed him and pulled him out into his arms. “Rhysie.”

Jack held him close, the younger man slightly shaking, and he dragged fingers tenderly through his hair as he looked at the omega. The younger man sighed out, a pitiful sound, and Jack held him all the tighter.

“For how long? How long were you bottling this up?” Rhys whined and Jack kissed his temple. “How long, buttercup?”

“A few days…” the younger man admitted. “I’ve only known a few days…”

“Baby… Why didn’t you tell me you were pregnant?”

The omega made another noise of upset and Jack pet at him soothingly, quietly telling him it was okay. Rhys clenched his hand in Jack’s shirt. “I…didn’t know what you’d think…”

“Sugar…”

“You hate kids. You’re always saying how much you hate kids.”

“Other people’s kids, sure, they’re monsters,” Jack told him with an amused note to his voice. He turned the worried omega’s face to his own to kiss his lips. “One of yours, Rhysie? I would love that little thing like no baby’s ever had love before. The most loved baby in the galaxy.”

Rhys laughed somewhat somberly and Jack embraced him again tightly. “Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?”

The omega nodded his head and stuck his face into the alpha’s neck, craving the comfort the other man’s scent would bring him. “I missed you… But I was scared. I’m sorry for ignoring you, Jack.”

“No buttercup I’m sorry you felt you had to take all this on on your own.” He kissed the younger man’s ear and then throat. “You want it, right Rhysie? You want it?”

Rhys pulled back to look at the older man with unshed tears in his eyes, a smile on his face. “I do. I really really do.”

“That’s the best news I’ve gotten all day,” Jack said with a huge grin splitting his face. He took the omega’s face in hand to properly kiss the daylights out of him, eventually pushing him down to the mattress to cover him in kisses. Rhys laughed as Jack pulled up his shirt and kissed his belly, laying his head on the younger man’s smooth skin and petting at his hip. “We’re going to love the shit out of this kid, Rhysie. Gonna be a looker too for sure, if it takes after mom.” Jack grinned up at Rhys, the omega giving him a smiling frown. 

“You’d better not teach our baby to call me mom, Jack.” The alpha just snickered. “I’m serious you asshole.”

“A-a-ah, language kitten. We’ve got a bun in the oven here.” 

The omega snorted while the alpha went back to lavishing attention on his belly. Rhys pushed him off the bed when Jack referred to him as ‘mama’ another five times out of spite.

**Author's Note:**

> I super appreciate any comments if you've enjoyed this! :D WOO!
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
